THE IRON PRINCESS
by Roselight37
Summary: she was taking from her home when she was little girl and brought in foreign land, where she found family among the lions and love among the wolf , she is Kraken, the iron princess
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"If you came any closer I will kill you" she said to him, a man with green eyes and golden hair as she tight her grip on her sword, she as to be strong now she told herself. She was the Iron princess her father always told her that, she Greyjoy and they don't sow,

"put sword little girl it over'' the man said to her he voice was not king or rough either, but she sstill didn't feel safe they kill her brothers and they going to kill me too, but I will kill them before they do I will avenge Rodrik and Maron,

"Why don't we chop her head off and brought it to her father'' another man say and laugh "am sure Balon Greyjoy will love to see his children heads on his pyke'' that man throw them cold stare

"No one is going to touch her or I will take off they hand if they do'' the man said gaze at her

"What is your name little girl''

"Am not little'' she shout at him the other man can't help but laugh. He smile at her sweetly, he admire her bravely for child of her age it was rear to see "okay can you tell me you name'' he study her for moment "I will not hurt you I promise'' he put his sword down and move close to her

"Bella. My name is Arabella Greyjoy'' she said

"okay ,am going to call you Ara if is that is okay with you'' she node her head "that good now Ara am going to take that sword off your hand and we going to see you father'' he took off the sword from her hand and blush her hairs away from her pretty little face and smile at her "do you know who am Ara'' she shook her head

"My name is Jaime lannister'' he said

"You member of king's guard'' she ask sweetly "are you going to kill me like the way you kill my brothers'' he could sense fear in her but she was brave not to show it to him

"I didn't kill your brother Ara '' she look at him silence "and am not going to kill you, now come let go and find you father'' he scoop her up in his arm and move down to the stare where Robbert and Ned stark were

"kingslayer'' the king growl " who is that'' the king ask when Jaime enter in the room. Jaime put her on her feet and took hold in his hand

"my king meet Arabella Greajoy the last child of Lord Balon greajoy'' the king move close to her but she move and hide herself behind Jaime and tight her grip on his hand. Robbert laugh hard think how can anybody think they safe in hands of kingslayer

"she trust you'' Robbert laugh and turn to look at his friend Ned who only look at Jaime and say nothing. But soon Lord Balon Greajoy and his other two living children were brought in the room with the guard, Arabella saw her father with Asha and Theon her only living brother he was the heir of their father now, she lets go of Jaime hands and run to her father, Balon was surprise to see her there she was suppose to be in ship which it will take her far away from the pyke

"papa'' she run to him and he catch her into his arms his little girl the only child hislady wife gave him before she pass away "Bella'' he whisper "you suppose to be in the ship''

"This is your only living son'' the king ask as he moving close to Theon and look at the boy he was little boy , Balon put Bella on the ground and hold her hand

"Yes'' he answer looking at the man he order the death of his two other sons, Robbert study the boy "Ned'' Lord Stark turn and looking at his king "my king''

"You will take the boy with you as your ward and foster him in winterfell'' he said turn his gaze to the little girl

"My king'' Robbert turn and look at the man who proclaim himself as king "Theon is my own living son and the heir, you can't take him away from me''

"you should thought of that before you wage a war against me Balon'' but for moment Robbert realize taken Theon will not pain Balon as much the little girl will, she was the last child with his lady wife and he love her more than any of his children, he look at him when he scoop her up and hold her tight in his arms when she cry after he announce he was taken Theon away "how old is she '' he ask looking at him

"She will turn four after two moon'' Balon replied

'Take the boy will not be the punish enough for you lord Balon'' he was surprise to hear him said that "so who you will want take also Robbert, I don't have any other son to give you''

"calling you king by his name is treason Greajoy'' Robbert growl , but Balon didn't care he only smooth his daughter back and shush her to sleep "I will take the girl away from you too'' he rise his gaze and look at him

"And what you intend to do with Asha, betrone her to you son'' but before Robbert he can replied Greajoy knew it was not Asha he wants to take it was Bella "she just a child my king you can't take her away from her home''

"and why not you wage war against me, some parent loose they children to defend the realm you intend to destroy'' Robbert said angry, he took the girl away from Balon Greajoy and look at her she was starting to cry "I don't understand why a ugly man like you can have such pretty thing like her''

"papa, please not let them take me'' Bella cry for her father help , Greajoy run to her but the guard stop him, Ned look at him and feel sorry for him, he know how it feel to lose the one you love he move close to his friend ''Robbert let him keep her''

''no, Ned ''

'and who do you intend to foster her too'' he ask "my wife is big with baby and Robb and Jon are the same old with her, she can't take care of her'' Robbert only look at his friend

"kingslayer'' Jaime move close to his king "do you ever wish to have kids''

"Am member of king'sguard my king , I can't have children'' Jaime answer him

"What if I can give you a kid to rise as you own'' Ned was surprise by his friend behavior

"Robbert you can't do that''

"I can and I will. Jaime you will foster the girl and take care of her as her father but her well fare will belong to me I will have a say on who she will wed and where she will stay'' Jaime look at the girl and smile at her she was very sweet and brave it will be fun to live with her

"Robbert please stop this madness, she only child for gods seek'' Ned pledge to him

"Come Ned, she will be my ward under kingslayer care and my wife, she will have a better life I gave you my word as king'' he only look at him, he knew there was no end to Robbert madness

"At least let him say his farewell before you take them away from him''

"okay , Guard release lord Balon'' the guard move away, Jen run to her father with Theon on her back, Balon hug them tight, touch they face as if he want to memorize every inch of the body

"Papa I don't want to go'' Bella said, he blush the tears off her face "I know'' he whisper "but one day we will meet again, until then you have to be strong both of you'' the only node

"Don't forget who you are'' he said to them

"We won't'' Theon said, he smile gently at them "we are Ironborn''

"And we are not sow'' Bella added. It was her brother Theon who give her the nickname Bella, he told her, her mane was very long and he can't call her Arabella it wastage of time and she always tease him by call him "T'' Theon would chase her when she did and when he catch her he will tickle her , she will laugh until she couldn't catch her breath

"The life may be difficult there but you have to endure it okay'' Balon told them

"Okay'' they both said at once

"come along Balon we don't get the all day'' the king growl , he let go of his children and watch as the guard escort them outside, Bella stop and turn and look at her father for the last time, Theon took her hand and they continue to move again. They board the ship watch as they home disappear in their eyes

"Are we going to be okay T", she ask her brother he only look at her and node he was child too and he didn't know what the future hold, Theon wrap her into his arms, blush her hairs gently "we will'' he whisper "we are ironborn remember'' he told her, she only look at him.

-0-

"Harder'' Jaime roar at her when she strike her opponent "am trying'' she yell back "it very hard to concentrate while you yelling at me''

"You fight like girl '' he told he

"I am I girl'' she replied ignore his comment she was already get use to it so she put her attention on her opponent,

"Go easy on her Jaime she just child'' Ser Barristan Selmy can't help but smile as he told him. Jaime groan after her opponent strike her "you need to have a balance, Ara''

"Why don't you come here so I can show how much balance I have'' she told him, she was very annoyed by his comment now, he was not the one who get kicked. She could her laughter in yard, Jaime decide to shut up, she was glad he did it was difficult to concentrate while he is yelling at her. Ara derive the final strike and put the boy to his feet. The morning air felt good on her face. She leaned on his sword, drew a deep breath, and allowed herself a moment to savor the victory.

"How is that," Ara ask him sharply. Jaime was happy to see her win, she was improve everyday but he didn't want to spoil her much "good''

"Only good," she was shock with his replied "I totally knock him down''

"you let him strike you twice'' she was furious, how can't he admit she did the best "good is not enough, I what to be the best'' she strode toward him, standing on her tiptoe looking direct into his green eyes "The truth now, uncle Jaime'' she commanded.

"Impressive Ara'' ser Barristan selmy said to her "thank you ser Barristan you so kind unlike someone I knew'' ser Barristan only smile at her "go easy on him, I know he can be an ass sometime but he is best sword man in realm'' Ser Barristan whisper with smile on his face and look at Jaime

"Okay you're the best," Jaime admitted, she was happy to hear him admit. Jaime was her friend, family to her he always there for ever since her arrival in kingslanding, eleven eyes has passed now and she was girl of fourteen years. Arabella grow to be the most beautiful young girl in westeros, her body was very well curve, she has a very beautiful shape with long black hair and beautiful grey eyes and pink lips, smile sweetly at Jaime, the only person who love her and protect, he treat her as if she was his own child defend her against Joffrey and Cersei agony but soon her smile fade away when Joffrey decide to show up

He moves close to where they were standing with ser Barristan and ser Jaime. "What are doing here Arabella?"

Whatever I do here it none of your business, Ara thought, but she said, "Practicing my prince." She bows her head and gaze where her uncle was, she call Jaime uncle he told her to call him that when she arrival in king'slanding

Joffrey reflected a moment. "Didn't mother forbid you to fight?" He lean down and took the sword on the ground "women are not suppose to held a sword'' he said

"In Pyke they are, my prince" Ara said.

Joffrey glanced back at her and then his uncle Jaime and Ser Barrastin. "You're not in that scrap island you call home anymore" he look at her "you like to fight so much aren't you'' he move close and push her chin up so she can look at him while his talking

"Leave her alone Joffrey'' Jaime said, Joffrey pull away and look at his uncle. He drew his sword and showed it to her; a longsword adroitly shrunken to suit a boy of twelve, gleaming blue steel, castle-forged and double-edged, with a leather grip and a lion's-head pommel in gold. Gwen exclaimed over it admiringly, and Joffrey looked pleased. "I call it Lion's Tooth," he said."Go on, pick up you sword,'' she hesitated. "Or do you afraid I will hurt you?" she want to tell him I afraid am going to kick your ass like I always do whenever you challenge me but she didn't

"no my prince," she said uncertainly, she knew he was horrible in sword fight and she can easily knock him down but she fear what the queen will do to her the last time she bite him he gave her to the knight so they can teach her a lesson if it wasn't be for Jaime gods know what they would to her.

Arabella had only glance at him and see the flush on his face and turn her gaze to Jaime and ser Barristan.

"Are you going to pick up your sword?"

Ara shook her head. "It's only a stick, m'lord. It's not no sword, it's only a stick."

"And you're only a girl, and no a knight." Joffrey lifted Lion's Tooth and laid its point on Ara's cheek below the eye.

"Pick it up or I will tell my mother. You know what she will do to you if she find out" A bright bud of blood blossomed where his sword pressed into Arabella's flesh, and a slow red line trickled down the her cheek.

"Stop it!" Jaime screamed. "Can't you see you hurting her''.

"Uncle, you stay out of this." Joffrey laughed. " She will heal like she always does." Anger flush into Jaime eyes "if you want to fight her you will fight her, but for one condition'' he said

"Jaime'' ser Barristan said he remember the last time she due him, Jaime turn and look at him "someone need to teach him a lesson, Ser Barristan''

"the last time she laid her hand on him you sister gave her to the ser merryn'' Ser Barristan remind him "if it wasn't for Renly and Tyrion gods know what would happen to her''

"I wasn't here then, now am here I will not let anyone hurt her''

"And what it is," Prince Joffrey ask his uncle, never taking his eyes off her.

Jaime went for him "she will fight you with a really still like you''

"Okay' Prince Joffrey said without any consideration, Jaime looked annoyed at his nephew behavior, he could understand why the boy could be so stupid and arrogant, he move close and gave Ara the sword. "Don't go easy on him'' her eyes wide, Jaime could see her fear "the only way he can stop bully you around is if you bite him in front of all this knights''

She took the sword from his hand and look at the prince Joffrey swung his sword. Arya swung with both hands. There was a loud crack as Joffrey swung at her , but Ara caught the blow on Lion's Tooth her eyes were on fire. The kinghts were shrieking, one move close to Jaime and whisper "stop her ser she going to hurt him and the queen will not like it" but Jaime wasn't listening. she scooped up a rock and hurled it at Joffrey's head. She hit his hand instead, and cut his hand. Joffrey slashed at Ara with his sword, screaming obscenities, terrible words, filthy words. Ara darted back and finally she disarms him. The steel fell from his fingers as she knocked him off his feet,she move close to him and point her sword into his face . "Get it off," he screamed. "Get it off!"

Ara's voice cracked like a whip. "don't you dare challenge me again" . The prince lay in the grass, whimpering, cradling his mangled arm. His shirt was soaked in blood. Ara said, "i didn't hurt you... much." She picked up Lion's Tooth where it had fallen, and stood over him, holding the sword with both hands.

Joffrey made a scared whimpery sound as he looked up at her. "No," he said, "don't hurt me. I'll tell my mother."

"it enough now Ara" Jaime said at her as he move close to her "go'' he told him.

Ara whirled and heaved the sword into the air, putting her whole body into the throw it

-0-

"The gown fit you perfect my Lady," Jocelyn said as she laced up the her new gown, it was gift from her uncle Jaime, he always make sure she has pretty thing like gold hearing, bracelets, chain every day "

"Perfect," said Jocelyn. For herself,

To Jocelyn she said, "Thank you Joce" it was very nice gown red in color and well embroider, but soon the door was open and Maria one of the queen handmaids enter

"the king require you presence in the dining room my lady," she knew she was in trouble again, "Damn that woman!" Ara whisper to herself, striding to the door.

The hall was loud with drunken Robbert shouting, Arabella Greyjoy, looking down from the gallery, too few by far. She could see the fury in Queen eyes, Jocelyn had said as much, as the walk down on the stair. "she is going to kill me," she observed, Joce look at the queen she was realy hungry, and her mouth had tightened. "Ser Jaime wouldn't let her, he love you like his own child" she was not wrong, but Ara could not agree with her, this was queen they talking about the sister of her uncle and he swear to protect her. She did not doubt his devotion to her, but she is ironborn, the daughter of man who wage war against the king

"She is here my queen'' the maid said when they enter in the room

"come along now girl I don't get the all day to listen to this madness'' She move close to table

"I want her punish Robbert'' the queen said. The king stirred. "Quiet, woman," he snapped. He straightened in his seat. The queen stepped forward "she attacked my son and tried to tear his arm off." Robbert was sick tire with his wife "he is also my son and your aren't see me brag about it''

That's not true," Ara said loudly. "he is the one who challenge me"

"Joff told us what happened," the queen said. "You found him in yard practice and you challenge him to fight you"

"That's not how it was," Ara said, tears start to pull in her eyes.

"Yes it is!" Prince Joffrey insisted. "you attacked me, and she threw Lion's Tooth !" Robbert noticed that he did not so much as glance at Ara as he spoke.

"Liar!" Ara yelled.

"Shut up!" the prince yelled back.

"Enough!" the king roared, rising from his seat, his voice thick with irritation. Silence fell. He glowered at Ara through his thick beard. "Now, child, you will tell me what happened. Tell it all, and tell it true. It is a great crime to lie to a king." Then he looked over at his son. "When she is done, you will have your turn. Until then, hold your tongue."

As Ara began her story, Renly Baratheon began to laugh when she explain how she knocked him down. The king bristled and then Lord Renly stifled his laughter.

" how can you let a girl managed to disarm you and throw your sword ." Robbert ask his son,

Prince Joffrey was pale as he began his very different version of events. When his son was done talking, the king rose heavily from his seat, looking like a man who wanted to be anywhere but here. "What in all the seven hells am I supposed to make of this? He says one thing, she says another."

"Robert, I want her punished." Cersei

"Seven hells," Robert swore. "Cersei, look at her. She's a child. What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over. No lasting harm was done."

The queen was furious. "Joff will carry those scars for the rest of his life."

Robert Baratheon looked at his eldest son. "So he will. Perhaps they will teach him a lesson"

Robert started to walk away, but the queen was not done. "I don't want her to hold a sword anymore"

The king stopped, turned back, frowned. "she is ironborn and they taught to fight since they were children I can't stop her"

The queen raised her voice. "If you can't punish her I will"

"Seven hells," Robert grumbled. "Do whatever you like" Robert's face darkened with anger. The queen regarded him coolly "Juliana make sure Arabella find her chamber and no one should feed her tonight'' Renly look at Cersei can't understand why she can be heartless. The king looked at her for a long moment, and then turned his eyes on his wife. "Damn you, Cersei," he said with loathing. Robert looked at Ara with flat, dead eyes and left without a word, his footsteps heavy as lead. Silence filled the hall Renly beside him "you can't let her starve the girl Robbert,'' Renly said to his brother "Arabella is sweet girl and she is your ward that make her you responsibility''

"Find Jaime and tell him about the girl, he will know what to do'' Robbert said and Renly took his leave

Cersei Lannister smile when her husband was gone. Beside her, Prince Joffrey was smiling, Tommen and Myrcella were too quite, they only look at her .Ara didn't wait for the maid to escort her, she run away from the room climb on the stare as faster as she can when she reach her chamber she bolt the door from the inside and throw on her bed crying wonder if the stark treat her brother the same or if he have a better life than her, but she heard people say Ned Stark was honorable man even the king told her. She went to the window seat and sat there looking at the sea and the ships sailing off she wish she could run away from that horrible place but where she could go, Pyke she thought to herself back to her sister Asha and her father but she doesn't remember anything about her home she was too little when they take her away. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She rubbed them away angrily, determined not to cry. There was knocking on her door. "my lady are you in here''

"No!" she shouted .but they still a pounding at her door, louder than before she knew they must be the guard send by queen, she remember when Jaime was not in castle she queen send them to whip her because she refuse to play with Joff she was little girl of seven years she didn't know how defend herself back then but now she knew, I will fight them she thought I wouldn't let them hurt me again am ironborn . "Arabella Greyjoy, you open this door at once, do you hear me?" Ara move to her closet, she open it and took her sword Jaime gave to her when she turn ten

Ara spun around, with Needle in her hand. "You better not come in here!" she warned. She slashed at the air savagely.

"The queen will hear of this!" knight raged.

"I don't care," Ara screamed. "Go away." But soon she here a familiar voice behind the door follow by a soft knock at the door behind her, she drop the sword on the ground

"Ara," her Uncle Jaime voice called out. "Open the door. We need to talk. Come on now little captain no one will harm you I promise"

Ara crossed the room and lifted the bolt from the door. He was not alone Jocelyn was with him carry a tray full of food. He seemed very sad "May I come in?" she didn't answer him instead she run to him and hug him tight and start to sob. "leave us now" Jaime told Jocelyn after she finish serve the food on the table

"That's enough." Jaime's voice was very low and soft and pull her so she can face him "I try to explain, but..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I told her it wasn't my fault." The grief came on her all at once. She turned away, shaking. "I told her," she cried. "But she didn't listen, she never listen and she was going to hurt me if the king didn't stop her. Am very scary uncle''

Suddenly Jaime's arms were around her. He held her gently as she turned to him and sobbed against his chest. "It alright now, sweet one," he murmured. "It going to be alright, I will not let her hurt you again like she did before'' he assures her

"I hate them," Ara confided, red-faced, sniffling. "The queen and Prince Joffrey. I hate all of them. Joffrey lied, it wasn't the way he said'' Jaime only shush her, he hate to see her sad and cry

"Come now let's eat before the food get cold, am starving'' he wipe the tears off and lead her to sit on the chair

"How do you know'' she ask him, Jaime took a piece of meat and put it on her plate

"That the queen send you to your bed without food'' he look at her "Lord Renly told me, he was very worry about you'' he said with a smile, "he always do'' she whisper to herself. She felt safe now with him beside her, she knew no one will dare to hurt her when he is around. They finish to eat the maid come and clear the table, she climb on her bed Jaime tuck her in like he always do, he always treat her like child "You don't have to tuck me in uncle, am not a kid any more'' Ara whispered.

"You always be a kid to me, go to sleep now my little captain'' he lean to kiss her and blow the candle off


	2. Chapter 2

IRON PRINCESS

CHAPTER 2

"What about that one'' Renly ask her as he pointed his finger to one of the ship sail on the sea "where does it go'' he turn and look at Ara. She looks at the banner on the ship "I can't see. The wind is flapping them." she said, Renly can't help but laugh "come on Ara , just take good look at it'' she move close and take look at it again

"A red sun on orange," she called, "with a spear through its back."

"Martell," Arabella said at once, visibly relieved. "House Martell of Sunspear, uncle Renly'' she turns and looks at him, Renly smile at her and moves close to her "the ship is sailor to dorne''

"twenty stag for you sweet nephew'' he said, Renly love her more than he even love his true nephews and niece "what about the other one'' they always like to play this game with Renly after they break they fast the will go to deck and look at the ship, and Renly will asked her where the ship sail to and she would answer him, it was very fun, it remind her so much of her days in Pyke with her father and brothers

"There's a purple flag with yellow balls''. Renly ask

"Lemons?" Ara said hopefully. "A purple field strewn with lemons? For House Dalt? Of, of Lemonwood."

"Might be. Next's a big black bird on yellow. Something pink or white in its claws, hard to say with the banner flapping."

"The vulture of Blackmont grasps a baby in its talons," said Ara. "House Blackmont of Blackmont,"

Renly laughed. "Reading books again? Books will ruin your sword eye, Arabella. I see a skull too. A black banner."

"The crowned skull of House Manwoody, bone and gold on black." Ara sounded more confident with every correct answer. "The Manwoodys of Kingsgrave."

Renly was impressed. She was not half stupid, once she gets her tongue untied. "Go on, Ara," he urged. "If you get them all, I'll get you a new sword."

"A pie with red and black slices," said Renly. "There's a gold hand in the middle."

"House Allyrion of Godsgrace."

Renly scanned the ranks of the approaching ship. "The last one with Kraken." She look at the ship remember all of ship she saw back at her home

"Kraken'' she said softly, Renly can see her sadness "house Greyjoy of the Pyke."

"What about the one with golden lion ''.

"House Lannister of Casterly Rock," Ara said, a little timidly but soon she realize there was no ship with that banner on the deck, "Uncle Tyrion." she thought it was long time since he left to casterly rock, she turned her head sharply and she was right.

"Look at you" Tyrion said. "you become tall than I am and not forget very beautiful" Ara smile at him and lean to kiss his forehead "am sure boys worship the ground you walk on''

"If only Jaime could let them but he choose to scary off anyone who come close to her'' Renly said

" but not only tall Tyrion she become more smart than you too'' Renly said and they both laugh

"Still play this game'' Tyrion ask them

"Am thinking of stop it" Renly said "she win my money every time I bet her'' he smile warmly at her

"How is casterly rock'' she ask him

"It good, I told you to go with me but you refuse remember'' he told her

"I didn't, Uncle Jaime thought it better if I stay in king'slanding with him''

"he worry about you'' Lord Renly said "that is why he ask you to stay where he can see and protect you''

But soon they hear a bell began to toll far across the city,

Arabella felt as though she were in a dream. "is that mean lord Jon Arryn is dead," she told them, he was very sick for the past few days even the measter lost hope with him, but the king insist they should continue to cure him "King Robbert must be very sad, he was like father to him and Lord Stark'' she had turned and look at the Red keep ,tears start to fill her eyes now , sobbing, the man never treat her harsh like other, he always treat her good and with respect as ward of king should be treated and now he was dead.

"We have to go now, Arabella," Renly said to her. "We have to see the king and pay our respect to the hand of the king dead body." She took Renly hand and let him led her back to the red keep

The bells were ringing, slow and mournful. Ringing and ringing. As if it was the king who dead. they enters the sept, Renly walk to where her brother was, Robbert was very sad Ara could see it on his face even though he was try to hide it, he was a king and he couldn't show the sign of weakness in front of his subject. Arabella Greyjoy, looking down from the gallery, as the silent sister prepares the body, Robbert was kneeling before the altar of the Mother. Jon's bier had been laid out beneath the Stranger, who led the newly dead to the other world. The smell of incense hung heavy in the air, and a hundred candles burned, sending up a hundred prayers. There two people in front of her they also watching from the galley too, but soon the woman start to talk

"Do you think he told Robbert'' she speaks in low voice as if she didn't want anybody else to hear what they were talking about

"do you think if he told Robbert we will be stand right here now'' she recognize the voice as soon as he start to talk it was her uncle Jaime, what they were talking about she thought to herself but she didn't what them to know she heard them, but when she turned so she can leave she hit one vessel down, the woman looked over her shoulder. "Who?" she said, Ara was very scary to turn around "who are you'' she ask again, Ara didn't know what to do she only remain stand where she was

"Ara?" it was Jaime voice , it was very calmly compare to that of his sister, she turn her head and look at them, Cersei turn and look at her brother "she heard us," Cersei said shrilly.

"So she did," Jaime said as he approach her, he smile to as he move his hand on her dark curly hair and blush them gentle, her hand start to shake clumsily but she hide them under her sleeves, "came on," he said as he offer her his hand. "Let's go and pay our respect to lord Arryn before he start is journey to the new world." Ara look at him before she took his hand , there was no anger in his eyes but only love and affection he always show her "What are you doing?" Cersei demanded. But Jaime ignored her. He always has weakness when it comes to her and Cersei know that, she knew Jaime will do anything for Ara and he will defend her at any cost. Jaime walks her down the stairs "how long have you been standing there?"Jaime ask her when they walk down to the Sept

''I didn't hear anything'' she promise, Jaime only look at her. Ara found it hard to stare his face; she did what to see the reaction they hold

Jaime smiled warmly. "Well, I know your laying, but promise you won't tell anyone about what you heard." Jaime said "my sister will not let it pass'' Ara look at him, he didn't wear the same look like his sister when she turn and look at her, she look like she was going to kill her "I won't, I promise uncle'' Jaime gave a disdainful bark of laughter. "I know you won't, my little captain'' Ara smile sweetly at him, she know she will never do anything which will harm him, he is the only family she have in red keep.

The table was very silent that night, Robbert didn't eat much but he drunk more than usually, Ara saw when his brother Renly whisper the few word in his ears, she did know what to say to him

"Am sorry for you lost, my king'' it took her long than she except to say the words, Robbert turn and look at her "thank you sweetling''

"It must be hard for you to lose him,'' she said, turn to look at her uncle "uncle Jaime told me, Lord Jon Arry was like father to you and Lord Stark''

"He was''

"I think is time to choose the new hand Robbert'' Cersei said, she didn't show any sympathy on her face, Robbert didn't look happy by her suggestion it only a hours pass since Jon's death, but deep down he knew she was right but he also know she will want him to choose her twin as his hand

"The queen is right '' Renly told him

''okay'' Robbert growl "I will choose the hand as soon as we come back from winterfell'' Ara can see the queen reaction "winterfell'' Cersei frowned "what are we going to do in winterfell Robbert''

"I need to talk with Ned Stark before I choose him as my new hand'' Robbert said "so you better prepare yourselves'' Cersei turn and look at her brother. Robbert rise from his seat but before he can lash out Ara called him "my king'' she knew this was her chance to see her brother, Robbert turn and look at her "what is it child''

"can I join you when you left to winterfell'' Robbert look at her, the poor child she must miss her brother "of course Ara ,you are my ward whatever I go you will go too, am sure you want to see you brother'' she smile sweetly "I do ,my king''

"And maybe we can find a suitable husband for you there'' Robbert said, Jaime look at him "she only a child, my king'' he said

"Ned Stark has a son who is same year as her and he also the heir of winterfell''

"I don't care if he is the heir of iron throne, I will never left her to that frozen land'' Jaime didn't care it was the king who he was talking with, when it come to Ara he rise his voice even to his own twin

"And who do you want to betrothal her to, kingslayer'' Robbert roar, look straight at Jaime "one of you cousin maybe, she is my ward and she will bethrothane to whom I deem worth for her''

"You never even care for her before. The only thing you want is to ensure her father doesn't rebel again'' Jaime said angry at him

"all I want is to take her away from the keep'' Robbert said "away from you sister and her evil son, who treat her like she were they pet to play with'' Jaime knew he was right, he witness his sister cruelty to her, but he will not left her to winterfell far away from his eyes, where he can't protect her

"I will…..'' but before Jaime can say another word Robbert cut him "not another word, kingslayer, the girl will be betrothane to Robb Stark if his father agree with me'' Robbert throw him a cold gaze "I hope you didn't forget who is the king here Lannister''

Theon enter in the court yard where Jon and Robb were with the direwolf pup, they find them this morning from the forest after they return to execute the deserter of night watch, the direwolf mother was long dead when they found the pups, they father said they can keep them but they will be the one to feed them, train them, and even bury them when they die

"The pups may die anyway, despite all you do." Theon said when he took a seat on the empty bench in the yard

"They won't die," Robb said. "We won't let them die."

"Why are you always like to be an asshole Greyjoy ." Theon give him one of his wicked smiles. But suddenly Jon saw Bran run toward them with his direwolf follow behind, Jon pulled up suddenly.

"What is it, Jon?" Robb asked.

"it Bran" Robb look and saw him too, when Bran approach the Robb didn't waste any second to ask him what he was doing there, their lady mother has forbid him to come in court yard during night " Jon Arryn is dead." His eyes found theirs, Theon look at the body for a moment "are you sure'' He ask

"I am, I heard mother told father''

"He was the hand of king, was he?'' Jon ask Robb

"Robert is coming here?" It took Theon a moment to comprehend his words, but when the understanding came, the darkness left his eyes "you mean the king is coming here, to winterfell'' When he nodded, a smile broke across his face.

Robb wished he could share his joy.

"That's mean your sister is also coming'' Robb told him

"Of course Stark, she is king's ward''

"When was the last time you saw her'' Jon ask him

"When they took us from our home'' they can heard his sadness in his voice "she was only three years with ten moon''

"She must be fourteen now, like us''

"I wonder how beautiful she must be'' he remains silent for a few moment try to remember how she look when she was young and how she may be look now

"How she look when she was young'' Robb was curios now, he never heard Theon talk about his sister, whenever they asked him about her, he ignore they question, told them it was too painful to talk about her

"Beautiful'' he said "very beautiful. She has dark curly hair, green eyes, pale skin. Father said he was going to wed her to a powerful house once she reaches a proper age''

"I can't wait to see her for myself'' Robb said and they both laugh

"I don't want to see you two near her when she come'' he warn them "she is my sister and it my duty to protect her''

"You sister is my sister Greyjoy'' Robb assure him.

"Your sister," Theon Greyjoy said with wry amusement. "Once you see her you will wish she was you betrothal Stark, everybody does when she was young, the greatest lord in pyke want to betrothal her to their sons but father denied each of them." Robb look at Jon when theon left "do you think she is pretty as Theon say'' he ask, Jon look at him and chuckle "what do you care Stark'' he ask "we have lot of pretty girl here in winterfell, do you want Theon sister too''

"No am not" he turns away and looks at his direwolf, "I am heir to winterfell I can't marry for love, and if am to be wed it will be for duty to my house''

"That is price you pay for be a true born son'' Jon tell him, Robb look at him and smile "I hope she not arrogant and asshole like her brother''

"I hope so''

The day past fast that day, it was a night already and tomorrow she will be on the road to winterfell, Arabella was very excite finally after a long wait she would see her brother again but when she remember the king plan to betrothal her to Robb Stark, her excitement fade away, the door was open and her maid Jocelyn enter "my lady'' she turn and look at her, Jocelyn was more of friend than a maid to her "why aren't packing you staff yet'' Jocelyn asked her

"I don't know'' she with draw herself from the window and move to sit on her bed "first I was happy and now am sad''

"Why'' Jocelyn ask

''I real want to see my brother but I don't want to betrothane to the man I don't even know'' she sigh

"Betrothal'' Jocelyn was very surprise "to whom, my lady''

"Robb Stark'' she said "the king want to betrothal me, to Ned Stark son if Lord Stark agree to it''

"I heard people said he very handsome young man'' Jocelyn smile "I think it will be better than stay here with queen and Joffrey''

"I know, but I don't want to leave Uncle Jaime'' she said "he was very mad when the king suggest it''

"Of course he would, he love you like a daughter'' Jocelyn took her hand and rub it gently "and because lions and wolves doesn't get along, my lady''

''and if Ned agree am going to be catch among they feud'' she rise from the bed "and the day will come I will have to choose between the man who rise me, the man who will be my lord husband then'' she look at window "and a father whom I didn't see for eleven years'' Jocelyn look at her "you don't have to worry about the future my lady'' Ara turn and look at her

"What if that day come, Jocelyn'' she ask "who will I be, a Kraken, a wolf or a lion'' but soon there was someone knocking on her door

"May I coming in little captain'' it was her uncle Jaime she didn't see him since he argue with the king, "yes uncle'' Jocelyn move and open the door for Jaime

"Welcome, Ser Jaime'' she bow her head "thank you Jocelyn'' he look at the clothes on the bed, they not yet pack in "you didn't pack yet?'' he ask, Ara look at him and node "we leave early tomorrow, you know that don't you''

''yes I do, you don't have to worry I will finish before morning''

"I have something for you'' he unfold the piece of clothes he hold in his hands, it was a gown, grey in color embroider with silver thread with long sleeve "the queen ask me to give you these'' Ara move and take a close look at it , the gown was very beautiful just like those Cersei used to wear, she look at her uncle , Jaime know she doesn't like along sleeve gown ,she always like to wear short sleeves "it very cold in winterfell'' he said, she look at him and smile "I didn't say a word''

"But I know what you was thinking'' he smile back, she took a gown in her hand and look at reflection on the mirror "you look like princess'' Jaime told her

"Thank Her Grace kindly for her thoughtfulness," Ara said politely. "But am still riding with you and not her'' she say

"It will be a long and dangerous trip Ara, you have to ride in carriage'' Jaime insist

"Am not ride with her, uncle please'' she beg him "I will behavior, I will not race you, I promise, please''

"Okay'' he knew it was waste of time to convince her otherwise "but you will do whatever I told you''

"I will , I promise'' she wrap her hands and hug him tight, Jaime kiss on top of her hair "go to sleep now ,sweetling we have a long day tomorrow''

''okay goodnight uncle'' she kiss his cheek, and Jaime smile sweetly at her "goodnight, little captain''

"you look beautiful, Lady Arabella'' the queen said to her when she walk in yard with Jocelyn "I didn't think the Stark color will suit you perfect'' was she mock her , she think but she didn't pay her any attention , she was going to winterfell, she will see Theon her only living brother

"Thank you queen cersei'' she bow her head try to hide her infuriate with the comment

"Arabella'' Ara turn and see the king "my king'' she smile, she look at Robbert "are you ready, for adventure, little kraken'' he ask ,

"I was born ready, my king'' she said to him as she mount her horse "it not safe for lady to ride little kraken'' the king said ''perhaps you should ride in carriage with the queen''

"she will be fine my king'' Jaime said has he saddle his horse "I will make sure of that ''Robbert look at him "like I always do'' the was anger on Jaime voice, Robbert mount his horse and look down at him "yes kingslayer, like you always do'' he didn't say another word he kick hi horse and the rest start to follow behind they king's. Wind blew through her dark hair, she was grateful for Jocelyn who suggest she should braid on the front so as to avoid messy it up before they reach winterfell. She could hear birds singing. After so long in riding, the world was so sweet that Arabella felt dizzy. I am going to see my brother soon. A smile form on her lips, sudden as a quail flushed from cover, she heard Joffrey complain about the cold, curse and hope someone will shut him up "Quiet," the king grumbled, scowling him "if you can't endure the cold why not ride in carriage with your mother , just like your sister'' with that Joff stay quiet and didn't spoke again .Their journey north had been one long torment, she was happy Tyrion was with them he had done his best to keep her in a good humor, she watch as his uncle talk to the king before see him move toward them "how you holding up little captain'' Jaime ask "are you excited''

"I can't complain, uncle Tyrion didn't stop speaking, joking and singing the entire trip'' they laugh

"I can see'' he said "the king what you to ride beside him'' Ara look at his uncle "why'' she ask

"I don't know''

"You better go dear'' Tyrion told her "Robbert is not a patient man'' she node her head and kick her house forward

"I heard he want to betrothal her to Robb Stark'' Tyrion ask Jaime

"Yes, he always have a soft spot for the Stark''

"it better twice than Joffrey , Jaime'' said Tyrion "Robb will never mistreat her, in fact her brother Theon will be there with her, we both know Stark are honorable people''

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Jaime asked, suspicious.

Tyrion answered. "It better for her, Jaime''

"I raise her'' he roar "me and not him, what give him the right to ship her to that deadly, old and cold land like horse who has no use''

"But she is his ward, remember brother'' he said "Robbert can ship her away from you but he can't ship away the love she has for you'' he look at her, remember the first time he saw her on the Pyke

"She love you like if you're her own father, brother''

Arabella ride beside the king and his son Joffrey, she was quite the all time listen to the king's story of who he defeat, the dragon prince , how he was crown the king of seven kingdom, of how he fail to save the woman he love. Arabella look at him he was very sad when he said her name, she must be a very beautiful and luck woman, for a man to start war for her, to be loved even after her death, she thought to herself, when she turn her gaze she saw the wall, she never saw the large wall like that back in king's landing

"When was the last time you saw Lord Stark, my king'' she ask,

"When we took you and your brother from you home'' he said "you were very little back then''

"I was'' she said to herself "I don't even remember how my home look like anymore'' she was very sad, wonder if she can see the Pyke again

They poured through the castle gates, Ara was ride behind the knights she was litlle shake now, she didn't if it because of the cold or she was scary to meet the man who the king want to bethrone to, the king vaulted off the back of his warhorse with a familiar roar, and crushed him in a bone-crunching hug. "Ned! Ah, but it is good to see that frozen face of yours." The king looked him over top to bottom, and laughed. "You have not changed at all."

Ara look at the lord of winterfell, she was surprise Ned could scarcely lift his head to look at his friend but she knew Robbert was king now and Ned mush show his respect to the king of seven kingdom even though he is his friend, so he said only, "Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ara look at woman stand next to him, she wonder she must be Catelyn tully the land of winterfell, next to her there was a boy with with brown curly and blue eyes he was handsome with very attractive face ,he must be Robb Stark she think

By then the others were dismounting as well, and grooms were coming forward for their mounts. Robert's queen, Cersei Lannister, entered on foot with her younger children. The wheelhouse in which they had ridden, a huge double-decked carriage of oiled oak and gilded metal pulled by forty heavy draft horses, was too wide to pass through the castle gate. Ned knelt in the snow to kiss the queen's ring, while Robert embraced Catelyn like a long-lost sister. Then the children had been brought forward, introduced, and approved of by both sides.

No sooner had those formalities of greeting been completed then Robbert realize she was not there for greeting "where is she'' the king ask his wife, "she was riding with you'' Cersei told him "I don't know where she is'' Robbert turn , try to find her "Arabella'' he roar "came here girl , I don't get the all day'' Jaime move close to her and help her to dismount from her horse "thank you'' she whisper to him , Jaime only look at her and smile "go now, before he call you again'' she could feel people eyes on her but she was very thank for , for her cloak hood which was still on her head, when reach him the king lean forward and whisper something to Ned Stark ear and then turn to look at her "take you cloak off now girl'' the king said to her "so the good lord of winterfell can take good look at you'' she remove the kraken pin which she used to pin her cloak in place and took the cloak off, but her head was still face on the ground "rise your head child'' she did like she been told, now she was face to face with lord of winterfell

"Do you remember her, ned'' the king ask him. Ned look at her and smile "how can I forget her my king'' he said "she held her sword to ser Jaime and threat to kill him'' the king burst with laugh "she was a girl back then''

"Welcome to Wintefell, Arabella Greyjoy'' ned took her hand and kiss it "thank you my lord'' she curtsey "this is my wife Catelyn'' she turn her gaze and look at the woman "you beautiful as you brother said my lady'' Catelyn hug her

"And this is my son, Robb'' she turn her gaze and look at the boy, he gaze at her with a gently smile "Robb, this is Arabella Greyjoy. Theon's sister'' Robb look at her , she was indeed a very beautiful young girl like theon said , he took her hand and place it on his lips ,Arabella look at him and smile

"is that your sister'' Jon Snow whisper to Theon , he couldn't believe the girl he see was Theon sister, she was very beautiful with her long dark curly hair with green eyes "I think so'' Theon reply

"You think'' Jon question him, Theon turn and look at him "I didn't see her since she was a little girl, snow'' he hiss

"Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects'' Robbert said to Ned.

The queen had begun to protest. "We had been riding since dawn, the children are tired and cold, surely we should refresh ourselves first my love. The dead would wait''. Robert had looked at her and gives a cold stare, she had said no more than that; Ara saw her uncle Jaime had taken her quietly by the arm, and she had said no more.

"Where is the imp'' Cersei ask Jaime soon after Ned and Robbert left, Jaime turn around looking for his brother. Ara didn't lost any sec she look at children try to find a similar face she knew, in the end of line there were two boy one with the stark look and the other one was different look she knew who he was the minute they eyes met "Theon'' she whisper to herself, she found move toward him herself "T'' she called him when she approach him, Theon look at his sister "Bella'' a small sign of smile form on his face. Arabella look at her brother he was man now , not the child she saw a long time ago "it really you'' tears trail on her face, she move her hand touch his face gently "I never thought I will see you again, T'' Theon put his hand above hers "me too'' he said to her, before her wrap her into his hands, she lay her head into his shoulder "I miss you a lot'' she said to him, she pull away look at the other boy beside her brother and smile at him

"Bella, this is Jon Snow'' he brother said to her, Jon move close take, he hand and place a light kiss on it "welcome to winterfell , my lady''

"Thank you my lord'' Jon look at her and smile no one ever show him a respect she show him

"Am no lord, my lady'' he said "am only lord Stark bastard child'' Ara look at him and give him another smile

"am no Lady, Jon'' she said to him "just a daughter of traitor and ward of the king but I don't let people look down at me for the sins my father done'' Jon look at her, wonder why she different from other people who didn't stop look down on him just because he was a bastard, soon Robb join them

"Lady Arabella'' Ara turns and look at him "my mother ask me to escort you to your chamber'' Theon laugh at his friend behavior Robb act as if he was a really lord and not a boy, he wonder if he was trying to impress his sister

"She like a fighter'' Theon said and they both turn to look at him "and not a lord, lord Stark'' he continue to laugh "stop try Robb we both know, who you are''

"Theon'' Ara call her brother "stop it, am sure Lord Robb was just try to be nice''

"Lord Robb'' theon repeat the words as continue to laugh "I can't believe you still asshole T'' she said Jon and Robb can't help but laugh at Theon reaction

"That is not the name to call you brother , little sister'' but before she could answer, she saw her uncle approach them, Robb, Jon and Theon bow they head and great the lion of Casterly rock

"Did you see Tyrion, little captain'' he ask her

"no'' she answer him "the last time I saw is when I left him with you, I didn't see him since then'' Jaime sigh run his hand through his hair wonder where his brother went "where could he be'' Ara look at him and smile

"Was that trick question'' she ask him, Jaime turn and look at her "why'' he question her

"it uncle Tyrion we talking about ,he probably in brothel right now'' Jaime smile at her "we pass one on our way to the main gate'' she said

"I better go and find him, before he get into trouble with Cersei''

"We wouldn't want that'' she tease him

"Yes we wouldn't'' he said "as for you sweetling , I want you to stay far away from Joffrey''

"I will try'' she told him

"Am serious Ara'' he insist "okay uncle, I promise'' he move close and kiss her forehead "see you later little captain''

"why did he call you Ara, Bella'' Theon ask her as soon as Jaime left them, Ara turn and look at him "no one ever call me Bella in king's landing, they all call me Ara , T'' she turn and look at Robb "would you mind show me my chamber now , my lord'' Robb was gladly offer her his hand "See you later Jon'' she said to him after give her brother peck on his cheek, she turn her heel and let Robb lead her inside the castle.


End file.
